La Guardiana del Bosque Viridian
by Donutita
Summary: Algo ocurre en el Bosque Verde, pero sólo un persona puede sentirlo. ¿Podrá Yellow descubrir todos los secretos de su querido hogar, donde creció y se lleva entrenando todo este tiempo? Tal vez halle nuevas cosas, incluidos unos nuevo sentimientos a los que jamás correspondió. Feelingshipping, varios Pokédex Holders, algunos sólo nombrados. No esperéis mucho romance, sino amistad.
1. Capítulo 1 Conexión

**_Punto de vista de Yellow_**

Yellow corría a toda prisa por el bosque, una de las cosas que había aprendido durante sus entrenamientos, era que lo primero era alejarse de tu enemigo, por lo menos a una distancia con la que no pudiera alcanzarle. La joven pokédex holder había avanzado mucho en su aprendizaje, había pasado de ser un simple chiquilla, débil pero con espíritu, a una fuerte entrenadora capaz de analizar situaciones y luchar contra ellas. Puede que no fuera como Blue, su mejor amiga, o como Red, aquel joven campeón que tanto admiraba, ni siquiera llegaba al nivel de Green, su mentor, pero pronto estaría cerca de ellos, se esforzaba mucho en no ser menos, y no lo sería.

-Mmm...- Debía concentrarse, se conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, pero no había que subestimar a Green ni a sus pokémon.

Había decidido hacer un entrenamiento especial para sus pokémon, y qué mejor que pedirle ayuda al experto. Ahora se encontraba corriendo entre las ramas del bosque junto a su equipo, atenta a cualquier ataque sorpresa del líder de gimnasio, el cuál no tardó en aparecer.

-¡Ah!- Gritó la rubia mientras esquivaba una bola de fuego del tamaño de un balón de fútbol que acababa de aparecer de entre los matorrales. Cualquiera no se hubiera dado cuenta de dónde procedía, pero ella, la cual tenía todos los sentidos completamente alerta, se dirigió a la barrera de árboles que estaba justo a su espalda.

-¡Omny, pistola agua!- Ordenó a su fiel compañero, los habían atacado con fuego, por lo que su pequeño amigo de tipo agua era la mejor opción.

El poderoso chorro hizo que sus contrincantes salieran al descubierto, dejando ver al atractivo líder castaño, acompañado de su poderoso ninetails, lo que hizo que Yellow se preocupara, si no había sido charizard el que los había atacado, eso significaba que el pokemon podría estar en cualquier parte esperando una orden de su entrenador, y siendo el pokémon más fuerte de Green, problamente estaría en problemas.

-Buena esquivada la de antes- La alabó - ¡Ahora scizor doble equipo!

Eso no se lo esperaba. El ataque de ninetails había sido sólo una distracción para que Yellow no se diera cuenta del escondite del pokémon, y ahora que se había multiplicado, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a encontrarlo. Pensó en una solución rápida.

-¡Ventisca!- Dijo antes de que su oponente pudiera ordenar algo.

En seguida la zona se cubrió de nubes y una pequeña pero poderosa ventisca empezó a soplar, ahora tenía que darse prisa y encontrar al verdadero scizor. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar la vista Green ya se había hecho cargo de la situación.

-¡Charizard líbrate de la ventisca con llamarada!- Ordenó a su más fiable compañero, el cual había estado esperando todo el rato desde una de las ramas del frondoso árbol que crecía por encima de ellos. E, increíblemente, charizard acababa con el ataque de tipo hielo sin siquiera dañar el terreno, pero no era momento de quedarse a admirar los pokémon de Green otra vez, volvió a pensar en una solución rápida.

-¡Chuchu, a mi hombro!- Orden a la cual la pequeña pikachu obedeció sin rechistar mientras la entrenadora devolvía sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokéballs y saltaba a la primera rama del árbol. No perdía nada por intentarlo, después de todo, solo Sapphire era tan buena como ella trepando por los árboles.

Saltó de rama en rama, aferrándose a las lianas que veía mientras subía a toda velocidad por el gigantesco árbol de su bosque. Notó la adrenalina en el pecho y recordó cuando era una niña, cuando solo los escalaba buscando un sitio calmado donde reposar...Este era uno de los entrenamientos de Green, duro como ningún otro, pero hasta ahora, esos fueron los que la enseñaron, los que la ayudaron a llegar hasta dónde estaba ahora.

-¡Buen intento sanadora!- Gritó Green mientras ascendía sobre el lomo de su charizard -¡Lanzallamas!

Esta vez no se quedó embobada mirando como atacaba sin siquiera dañar los alrededores, sino que lo esquivó ágilmente saltando a la siguiente rama.

-¡Chuchu, rayo!- Le dijo a su amiga, la cual atacó a charizard, o al menos lo intentó, ya que el pokémon lo esquivó con rapidez. Sin embargo no se detuvo, aún sabiendo que el árbol no era infinito, y que tarde o temprano, tendría que saltar. Estaba evaluando la situación, pensando si le daría tiempo a sacar a Kitty de su pokéball cuando de repente notó un dolor punzante en la cabeza...no, en el pecho...

-¡Yellow!-Fue lo último que oyó, había pisado la rama equivocada debido a la ansiedad y ahora se encontraba cayendo. ¿Qué era lo que la angustiaba tanto? Se desmayó justo después de notar los brazos de Green, el cuerpo cálido de charizard y a Chuchu frotanto su cabeza preocupada contra su mejillas.

_**Punto de vista de Green**_

El líder castaño se encontraba ahora volando en dirección a su gimnasio en lomos de su fiel compañero charizard, con una desmayada Yellow en sus brazos, y una preocucada Chuchu. Miró fijamente a la rubia intentando analizar lo ocurrido. Pudo llegar a ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro antes de caer del árbol, pero, ¿por qué? Sabía que charizard no le había hecho ningún rasguño, a pesar de lo duros que sus entrenamientos podían ser, jamás haría daño a Yellow, ni aunque quisiera charizard sería capaz de herirla. No le gustaba la idea de no entender lo ocurrido, así era Green, le gustaba tener todo bajo control, sus estrategias en orden y todo calculado. Debería esperar a que la joven sanadora despertara y le ayudara a entenderlo, esa chica era todo un misterio, incluso para él, el cuál la llevaba entrenando todo este tiempo, y probablemente sea el pokédex holder que mejor la conozca. En cierto modo la respetaba y admiraba, sabía que se esforzaba y lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser, además, poseía esas habilidades únicas que sólo poseían los niños nacidos en aquel bosque, siendo capaz de subir el nivel de sus pokémon a voluntad, o de curar (de ahí el nombre de sanadora), incluso había oído hablar de que podía mover objetos gracias a esos poderes psíquicos.

-Chaaarrr...- Dijo el pokémon, probablemente preocupado por la salud de Yellow.

-Tranquilo amigo, estará bien, es fuerte- Respondió intentando sonar lo más seguro posible, no quería alertar a la pikachu que viajaba junto a él -Por cierto, has luchado genial charizard, te mereces un descanso cuando lleguemos- Lo cierto es que todos necesitaban un descanso...

Pero justo al ver el sol a punto de ponerse al llegar al gimnasio, se dio cuenta de que sus planes de descanso estaban completamente arruinados.

-¡Holitaa!- Saludó una chica castaña que los esperaba justo en la entrada del gimnasio, no se esperaba a Blue allí, y la cosa es que no estaba sola. Le acompañaba el campeón ojirojo, y Green apostaba a que sabía el motivo de su visita.

-¡Green, vengo a desafi...! ¡Yellow!

* * *

_**¡Primer capítulo! Espero haberlo hecho todo bien, es mi primer fanfic, y aún queda para acabarlo. Bueno no sé como funciona esto todavía, pero me encantaría que me dejaráis reviews, así podría saber como mejorar, ah y los specialshippers, oldrivalshippers y demás, ¡intentaré que todos los personajes tengan sus momentos! :3 muchas gracias por leerlo si lo leíste todo, ¡y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo! ^w^**_


	2. Capítulo 2 El Muchacho

-Yelly qué...-Murmuró Blue al ver a Green descender sobre charizard con el cuerpo de Yellow en sus brazos.

Los Pokédex Holders entraron al gimnasio de inmediato y tumbaron a la joven en uno de los sofás para que descansara. A pesar de que el líder castaño quería hacer lo mismo, tuvo que responder a las preguntas de sus amigos que parecían espantados ante la idea de que la rubia hubiese caído desde más de seis metros de altura. Chuchu se encontraba un poco más relajada, descansando en una de las esquinas junto a Pika.

-¿Qué habrá podido pasar?- Preguntó Red, interrogante

-Yellow no es la clase de personas que se tiran desde los árboles por diversión - Dijo Blue, probablente intentanto liberar la tensión sin resultado.

-Tampoco lo veo tan grave, Yellow tiene una gran conexión con el bosque, ¿no? Podría...-

-¿Y si ha pasado algo en el bosque? Ella lo sabría, ya pasó antes, ¿cierto?- Interrumpió Red, quitándole las palabras de la boca al ojiverde.

-Si, estaba con Silver...- Respondió la castaña -Yo digo que investiguemos esto - Añadió, animada.

-No creo que haya que preocuparse tanto, seguro que Yellow tiene respuestas...-

-Me apunto- Dijo Red volviendo a interrumpir. -Además tal vez averigüemos qué clase de conexión tiene Yellow con el bosque-

Iba a regañar a Red por haberlo interrumpido, pero lo cierto es que Green también sentía curiosidad por esa conexión, y por lo que pudiera haberle pasado al bosque. Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabían si de eso se trataba.

-Pues yo digo que la dejemos dormir y nos vayamos a descansar- Anunció -¿Os quedáis?-Añadió, sabiendo que probablemente esa fuera de las únicas maneras que podrían hacer que esa conversación acabase.

-¡Obvio!-Dijo Blue, agradada por la idea.

-Pues la verdad esque llevaba toda la semana entrenando para un combate, necesito descansar-Respondió el pelinegro, con un bostezo. Seguía confuso por lo ocurrido, pero lo mejor era esperar a que Yellow despertase.

Y así fue, sin embargo Green quedó un rato más despierto, seguía invadiéndole la intriga. Conocía a su aprendiz, y en parte se sentía culpable de que hubiera caído, ¿y si la había presionado demasiado? No, ella ya había superado entrenamientos como esos, incluso había pasado por experiencias peores. No estaba preocupado, ni mucho menos, sabía que despertaría pronto...Sin embargo no pudo evitar asomarse a verla una vez más y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Yellow despertó al día siguiente con dolor de cabeza, se incorporó mientras intentaba recordar lo ocurrido. Si, se acordaba de haber caído del árbol y de cómo Green la rescató, tenía que darle las gracias. Miró a su alrededor, ¡no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el gimnasio de Green! Se ruborizó al pensar que la tuvo que cargar con ella hasta allí. Ahora si que debía agradecérselo. Vio un reloj encima de la mesa: 06:37...aún era temprano. ¿Qué había sido ese dolor tan agudo del día anterior? Era obvio que provenía del bosque, Yellow lo sabía...Jamás había sentido tanto dolor y agonía, ¿algo iba mal? En ese caso tendría que ir a ver...Tal vez debería esperar a Green, podría prepararle el desayuno como parte del agradecimiento y después quizás la ayudara a averiguar lo que ocurría, no quería molestarle más. Se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando de pronto dos criaturitas saltaron sobre los hombros de la joven, asutándola por un momento.

-¡Ah!- Gritó Yellow, sorprendida- Espera, ¿qué?- Enseguida reconoció a los dos pequeños pikachus- ¡Pika, Chuchu!- Dijo alegremente mientras los acariciaba- Espera...¡Pika! ¿Qué haces en el gimnasio de Green? ¿Está Red también aquí?- Preguntó, y un pequeño asentimiento hizo que la Pokédex Holder se emocionara como un niño, hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo. Chuchu saltó de sus brazos para volver con una mochila amarilla, una bandolera que se colgaba del cuello.

-¡Blue también!- Dijo más emocionada aún. Lo cierto es que la había hechado mucho de menos- Parece que habrá que preparar más platos- Añadió, sonriente ante la idea de una reunión de Pokédex Holders y olvidando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Ya estaba todo listo a pesar de aún ser las 07:30. Pensó en entretenerse con los pokémon cuando de repente oyó como alguien entraba por la puerta del gimnasio. ¿Quién querría desafiar a Green a estas horas? Se asomó por la puerta con curiosidad, si alguien venía a ese gimnasio, debía de ser muy fuerte, ella misma sabía por experiencia que no era nada fácil derrotar al líder. Se encontró a un joven de unos quince años de edad, con el pelo de un rubio plateado, mucho más claro que el de la sanadora y por no decir casi blanco. Era alto y esbelto, como si dedicara mucho tiempo al entrenamiento físico, llevaba un cinturón con seis pokeballs en su pantalón e iba acompañado por un froslass; pokémon que solo conocía por la señorita Berlitz, y que extrañamente hizo que se inquietara. El entrenador se dio cuenta de su presencia y se dirijió a ella muy serio, inquietándola aún más.

-He venido a retar al líder de gimnasio -Le dijo con dureza. ¿Por qué le alarmaba tanto ese muchacho?

-Me temo que no se encuentra disponible- Respondió Yellow. Quiso sonar despreocupada y alegre pero le salió un tono más seco de lo normal, casi cortante, algo que no era normal en ella. Algo iba mal. El entrenador sólo arqueó una ceja y se dedicó a observarla durante unos segundos, incomodando a la rubia. Se dio cuenta de sus ojos azules penetrantes, parecían capaces de poder atravesar un registeel si quisiera.

Aquel joven había llegado hasta allí desde muy lejos con una misión, encontrar a cierta persona. Y esa persona podría estar delante de él, probablemente la única que podría estorbar los planes de la organización. La evaluó con la mirada; a primera vista le había parecido una chica joven e inocente, pero si no se equivocaba, ella sería más poderosa de lo que él imaginaba. Ojos acaremelados, de un color dorado parecido a la miel que transmitían calidez y seguridad. Vestía un vestido naranja y justo debajo un jersey negro de manga y cuello largo. Sus pantalones ajustados eran también negros y llevaba unas botas moradas que casi le alcanzaban las rodillas. Por último observó su largo cabello dorado recogido en una larga coleta y el cinturón rojizo adornado con seis pokéballs. No parecía muy tan fuerte, pero debía asegurarse antes de cometer ningún error.

-He venido desde muy lejos para un combate, seguro que puedes hacer algo- Decidió parecer algo más amable, no quería que lo descubrieran y la entrenadora parecía sospechar.

-Mmm... Tal vez deberías volver mas tarde- Respondió Yellow un poco más amistosa, a pesar de no gustarle su presencia, aquel entrenador no se merecía que lo trataran mal, según decía había viajado desde lejos hasta allí.

-Sólo vengo a por un combate, ni siquiera me interesa la medalla, tal vez tú puedas luchar conmigo- Esperaba no haber sido demasiado directo, pero tenía que averiguar si ella era la persona que buscaba. La chica lo miró confusa. Maldición, se había equivocado, había dicho que venía a retar al líder gimnasio, por supuesto que debería interesarle la medalla, así eran los entrenadores de ahora.- Quiero decir...Me han dicho que el líder es muy fuerte, y vine aquí solo por curiosidad, para ver si merecía tanto la pena. Sólo busco un combate de entrenamiento.- Añadió intentando arreglar la confusión, por el momento sería mejor parecer fuerte. Pareció funcionar, en cierto modo.

-Bueno... No creo que mis pokémon se encuentren ahora listos para un combate, y además, si vienes de tan lejos buscando un contrincante fuerte, no creo que yo merezca la pena- Fue lo que le respondió. Lo cierto es que después de tantos entrenamientos con el experto de Green, sus pokémon estaban más que preparados para un combate en cualquier lugar y momento, pero una vez más, no le agradaba la idea de estar cerca de ese chico, y sabía que ese combate no le correspondía a ella.

-Entonces, ¿nadie puede corresponder a mi desafío?- Preguntó esperando una respuesta más convincente. No era fácil convencerla de un combate, pero necesitaba más información sobre ella y sus pokémon, necesitaba asegurarse a pesar de todo.

-Pues...- Comenzó a decir Yellow, siendo interrumpida por una voz.

-Si quieres un desafío en este gimnasio, que sea contra mi- Habló una voz tranquila que instaba seguridad. Yellow se giró para verse cara a cara con el líder de gimnasio de ojos verdes que tanto admiraba, el cuál andaba seguido de otras dos personas que hicieron que el corazón de la joven casi diera un vuelco.

-¡Green, Red, Blue!- Dijo emocionada mientras corría a saludarlos y a abrazar a su amiga castaña, olvidando la presencia del extraño muchacho.

* * *

_**Bueeenoo, este capítulo me ha costado más de lo que parece, ya que tenía que introducir a ese entrenador y empezar a poner un poco de pistas.**_

_**Aún no hay mucho romance, pero no os preocupéis X3. Muchiiiisimas gracias por lo reviews**__**, me motiváis XD! Y obviamente les haré caso en lo mayor posible (gracias a Blububu por su consejo) Por supuesto me encantaría que puiérais mas y me dijérais en qué puedo mejorar, y también necesito un poco de ayuda con la personalidad de Red (lo sé, ni Green, ni Blue, tampoco Silver, RED)**_

_**Obviamente estoy intentando que todos los pokedex holders tengan algo de participación (en la mayoría de fanfics solo hacen caso a los protagonistas, y a veces los demas desaparecen de la nada XP)**_

_**Sé que este no es el mejor capítulo pero necesitaba una introducción para esa extraña ``organización`` y prometo esforzarme!**_


	3. Capítulo 3 Pero¿qué?

Yellow se encontraba en los asientos del gimnasio, en la parte más cercana de las gradas al campo de batalla, con Blue a su lado derecho y Red a su izquierdo. En la pista se encontraban Green y el extraño muchacho que inquietaba sus sentidos. Parecía un tanto extraño que hace sólo unos minutos estuviesen hablando tan divertidos sobre los viajes de los Pokédex Holders, cómo Blue contactó con el trío de Sinnoh y cómo Red desafió al campeón de la liga de Teselia. Hacía una hora más o menos había llegado ese muchacho de ojos profundos que tanto alarmaba a la rubia. Había algo que no iba bien, y no sabía por qué tenía el presentimiento de que el joven tendría algo que ver con lo que pasó...El bosque. Aún no podía olvidar ese horrible sufrimieno que hizo que se desmayara en mitad del bosque, provocando preocupación por parte de sus amigos y sus pokémon. Ahora se encontraba concentrada en la batalla, reflexionando los últimos hechos y preparada para aprender algo nuevo de su profesor, del que confiaba plenamente. Blue había traído su propio equipo pokémon para animar a Green, así era Blue. Probablemente ella también se hubiera apuntado de no ser porque sabía que al castaño no le gustaban esas cosas, decía que sólo te desconcentraban de la batalla, aunque dudaba que alguien pudiera distraer la mente del ojiverde.

-Batalla de uno contra uno, dijiste que no querías medalla, así que no veo el por qué de una lucha de seis- Dijo Green aplicando las reglas de la batalla. Lo cierto es que quería acabar con todo cuánto antes y poder ponerse con el caso de Yellow. No iba a dejarlo así, no cuando la joven entrenadora puede desmayarse y caer desde lo alto de los árboles en mitad de sus entrenamientos.

-Por mí estupendo- Mintió el entrenador contrincante. Había llegado allí en busca de una persona, una chica, para ser exactos. Llevaba trabajando mucho en ello y las últimas noticias le habían llevado hasta aquel gimnasio, donde justo cuando creyó haberla encontrado, acabó luchando contra uno de los más fuertes miembros de los Pokédex Holders. Supuso que era hora de cambiar un poco de planes.

Empezó el combate y Green decidió sacar a su golduck, era rápido y resistente, por lo que le pareció una buena elección. Su oponente usó al froslass que le acompañaba al cuál el líder criticó con la mirada, estaba claro que estaba bien entrenado, pero eso no lo intimidaba. Decidió dejarlo hacer el primer movimiento, más que nada para averiguar cómo se movía el pokémon rival por el campo.

-¡Froslass canto helado!- Dijo el rubio-plateado a su pokémon, el cuál obedeció sin rechistar y preparaba una gran bola helada para después lanzarla con fuerza hacia el otro lado del campo, donde golduck se encontraba.

-¡Golduck esquívalo!- Ordenó el ojiverde. Su pokémon no tardó en responder -¡Psíquico!- Añadió mientras veía como su oponente era lanzado por el campo. Se levantó deprisa, lo que en cierta manera sorprendió al líder.

-¡Granizo!-

Green observó como el campo se convertía en una tormenta nevada, esta vez no tenía a charizard para desacerla, pero no se preocupó, sino que se dedicó a mirar como desaparecía lentamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó el chaval enfadado por el poco efecto de su ataque.

-La habilidad de golduck es aclimatación- Respondió con tranquilidad el castaño - Es una habilidad que anula todos los efectos del clima- No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de satisfacción al ver la cara frustrada de su oponente. Notó la mirada de admiración de Yellow, siempre lo observaba, dispuesta a aprender de él, y lo raro es que no le molestaba. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero ser un ejemplo para esa chica le agradaba, al igual que su compañía.

-Jojojo ya estamos con el listillo- Mencionó Blue en las gradas, divertida por la situación del retador.

-Green siempre ha sido fuerte, dudo que ese chico tenga muchas posibilidades, ¿tu que piensas, Pika?- Dijo Red, sonriendo a su amigo.

-¡Pika! - Le respondió el pokémon, alegre.

-Estoy segura de que ganará una vez más- Añadió Yellow. Y vaya si lo estaba, sólo había que ver unos pocos combates para darse cuenta de que Green era casi invencible, y decía casi porque la única persona capaz de derrotarle había sido Red.

-¿Que segura estás no? Jojojo, así que habéis estado juntos "entrenando" todo este tiem...-

-¡Blue!-Dijo una nerviosa y ruborizada Yellow. A la castaña le encantaba fastidiarla de esa forma.

-¡Pues rayo confuso!- Ordenó el joven a su froslass. Le pilló un poco por sorpresa al experto en entrenamiento, pero menos mal que golduck era rápido de movimientos.

-¡Excavar!- Golduck se metió bajo tierra. Sabía que no tendría mucho efecto, pero era la mejor forma que se le ocurrió para evitar la confusión.

-Froslass doble equipo!- El pokémon obedeció, esquivando lo que podría haber sido un poderoso excavar.

-¡Surf!- Gritó Green, cual respuesta no tardó en aparecer, una gran ola que sacudió todo el campo y que hizo que todas aquellos clones desaparecieran. Tuvo que apartarse durante unos segundos -¡Hipnosis!- Terminó, esta vez no dejaría escapar a su enemigo, el cual ahora se encontraba cerrando los ojos, adormecido.

-¡No!- Dijo el extraño muchacho, sabiendo que si froslass se dormía perdería, y tendría que irse sin lo que buscaba.

-¡Acaba con hiperrayo!- Ordenó el líder a su pokémon para así poner fin al combate. Demadiado corto. Demasiado fácil.

-¡No, no!- Gritó el joven contrincante - ¡Aún no hemos acabado!

Todo pasó muy rápido, Yellow se encontraba en las gradas, mirando al chico el cual sus instintos odiaban, que derepente sacó una nueva pokéball, liberando un pokémon enorme de pelo marrón, con dos colmillos que crecían de su boca.

-¡Pero qué...!- Pudo llegar a oír por parte de un bastante enfadado y molesto Green.

Después una explosión, después humo y por último un pinchazo de dolor bastante familiar al del día interior. Intentó buscar a sus compañeros con la mirada, pudo ver la silueta de Red acompañado por Pika y Chuchu dirigiéndose a una salida y a Blue tosiendo dirijiéndose a otra. Buscó a Green por el campo de batalla y fue hacia él. Se dio cuenta de que cojeaba.

-¡Green!- Gritó horrorizada ante la herida que el líder tenía en el costado. Tenía que curarlo, pero no allí.

-Estoy...Bien- Murmuró mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de la rubia. Lo más estúpido que había dicho en toda su vida, y aún sabiendo que Yellow no lo creería. Por lo menos sabía que la joven no dejaría que le hicieran más daño.

-Salgamos de aquí...- Fue lo único que respodió.

-Entiendo...- Dijo una voz enseguida reconocida por la Pokédex Hólder, causando que se alterara una vez más y que instintivamente se colocara enfrente del líder agarrando una pokéball. No pudo evitar temblar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Durante todos esos años practicando para controlar sus miedos, ¿ y ahora se asustaba de un niño unos dos o tres años menor que él? ¿Siendo ella una Pokédex Hólder?

Green debió notar la tensión, ya que la sujetó por los hombros en señal de prudencia. Cierto, aún no conocían a ese muchacho. De repente todo el humo se disipó, dejando el campo visible (sin contar los destrozos de la explosión). Red había usado a aerodactyl para hacer desaparecer cualquier obstáculo. Yellow le dirigió una mirada cómplice mientras el pelinegro se les acercaba a su lado, acompañado de los dos inseparables pikachus.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- Preguntó, sonriente mientras los observaba, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con su amigo y rival- ¡Green! ¿¡Se puede saber qué...!?

-¿Donde está Blue?- Interrumpió Yellow, preocupada e intentando desviar la conversación.

-Dijo algo sobre hacer unas "llamadas"...-

-Genial, ¿podemos ahora centrarnos en el chaval?- Preguntó Green, jadeando. Tenía razón, el chico estaba escapando sobre un...¿Delibird enorme? Pokémon gigante. Eso era.

-¡Eh tú, ni se te ocurra huir!- Le gritó Red al muchacho -¡Vuelve aquí y lucha conmigo!- Terminó de decir mientras subía a lomos de aerodactyl para perseguirlo.

Yellow tuvo que pararse dos segundos a tomar aire por el dolor y el estrés. Esta vez no podía desmayarse, por lo menos no antes de haber curado a Green y saber quién era ese chico. Pero al parecer el castaño tenía otras ideas.

-Ten- Le dijo mientras le enseñaba una de sus pokéballs, a juzgar por su aspecto, le costaba horrores cada simple movimiento -Quiero que cojas a charizard y sigas a Red -Las órdenes eran claras, pero no podía dejarlo así.

-Pero...-

-No podemos dejar a Red luchando solo, yo soy inútil en estos momentos...-Eso debió de herir su orgullo-...Y Blue está haciendo de las suyas por ahí. Además, dudo que charizard obedeciera a otra persona que no seas tu o yo mismo- Otra vez tenía razón. Lo miró intentando parecer segura de si misma, no le gustaba ver a Green así, y sabía que a él no le gustaba sentirse débil. Pero no había tiempo.

Cogió la pokéball con firmeza e hizo aparecer al poderoso charizard de su entrenador. Posó la mano sobre el brazo del famoso líder de gimnasio durante medio segundo antes de montar sobre el pokémon. Si podía hacer algo, por muy poco que fuera, quería ayudar. Dirigió una última mirada al campo devastado mientras volvía a tragarse el dolor. Debía encontrar a ese entrenador, por lo menos para averiguar por qué los había atacado, perder una batalla no era suficiente.

Por parte de Green, pudo notar la calidez de los poderes del bosque durante unos milisegundos justo antes de ver a la joven sanadora salir volando por un agujero del techo a lomos de su charizard. Algo iba mal. Y no era solo porque su herida le impedía casi moverse, sino algo en Yellow. Lo notó cuando la encontró hablando con aquel joven, la concentración en la batalla, cómo se tensaba al oír su voz, y ahora, cuando acababa de usar sus poderes curativos con él. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por esos poderes que parecían magia, algo completamente desconocido para él. Los había visto crecer y desarrollarse, antes Yellow sólo podía curar pokémon, y se cansaba casi todas las veces que la vio usándolos. Ahora era capaz de sanar casi cualquier ser vivo, incluyendo humanos y plantas del bosque, y de manera eficaz. No debería preocuparse mucho por ello, pero lo que acaba de hacer no le había hecho ningún efecto. Tal vez solo sería un gesto amable de los suyos, como esos abrazos al saludar o esas sonrisas cada día. Ahora debería reposar hasta que volviera.

Yellow se encontraba volando a toda velocidad sobre charizard mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierto pelinegro. No había mucho de qué preocuparse, pero Red era ligeramente despistado, y si Green la había enviado sería porque pensó que necesitaría ayuda. Los buscó con la mirada, en el aire. Estaba tardando demasiado y no veía nada. Tuvo que callar el dolor una vez más, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Y por qué ahora? Evaluó la situación, como aprendió durante los últimos meses. Se encontraba sobrevolando el bosque a unos treinta metros de altura, buscando a dos personas que deberían estar teniendo una batalla, uno de ellos ataca sin sentido, al borde del dolor, con un querido compañero medio lisiado en el gimnasio, y su mejor amiga estaba perdida. Vale, si había que preocuparse. ¿Dónde estaba Blue cuando más la necesitaba? Puede que Red y Green pensaran que estaría haciendo cualquier tontería, pero ella sabía que su amiga no desaparecería sin una buena razón (por lo menos no en una situación como esa). Debía concentrarse. "Piensa, piensa..." Se dijo a si misma. ¿A dónde han podido ir los dos entrenadores...? Entonces vio la respuesta delante de sus ojos. Cómo no se había dado cuenta, era obvio, si no estaban en el aire, estaban en el suelo. Una rápida ojeada bastó para darse cuenta dónde se encontraban, sólo había que fijarse dónde estaban las explosiones. Descendió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Charizard humareda!- Ordenó rápidamente al pokémon al llegar al suelo. Red se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó a ella.

-¡No! ¡Tiene a Pika y a Chuchu!- La advirtió, provocando que toda la preocupacion de Yellow se multiplicara por cien.

Demasiado tarde. Más humo y cenizas cubrieron la escena. Yellow aún consiguió distinguir la silueta del enemigo escapando entre todo el estruendo, las llamadas de dos pikachus...Y lo peor era, que lo único que podía hacer, era huir del fogonazo junto a Red intentando no herir a nadie más por ese día.

* * *

_**Vale, aquí el tercer capítulo. Lo primero que tengo que deciros es que lo siento mucho muchoo por no haber podido subir el capítulo antes, pero he estado MUY ocupada lo sientooo :( prometo que INTENTARÉ no tardar tanto más :3**_

_**Ahora a lo que íbamos:**_

_**-Romance. Me gusta ir poco a poco, mostrando los sentimientos de los personajes y lo que piensan el uno del otro, así que no os preocupéis los que queráis un poco más de... cercanía :3 (la tendréis)**_

_**-En NINGUN y repito en NINGUN momento, penséis que he estado excluyendo a Blue en la parte final. Me encanta esa chica y lo que ha estado haciendo tendrá importancia más tarde ^^**_

_**-La personalidad de Red. Muchas gracias por todos los que me respondisteis en los reviews, al final he decidido dejarlo en chico despistado, pero leal y con cierta obsesión por las batallas y los pokémon.**_

_**-Pika y Chuchu. Ya veréis porque aquel "muchacho" los atrapó.**_

_**-Preguntaaas: 1.¿Creéis que debería relajar un poco las cosas en el próximo capítulo, algo más de romance, etc? No sé si he puesto mucha tensión en estos 3 primeros XD a dejar al chico del froslass sin nombre, pero he pensado que tal vez vosotros podéis darme ideas :3 3.¿Qué pokédex holders queréis ver? Tened en cuenta que hay algunos que nunca se conocieron, pero tendré en cuenta los que me digáis. Obviamente los de Kanto ya están.4.¿Queréis algún "otro punto" de vista? Hasta ahora me estoy centrando en los protas (obviamente), pero decidme si queréis saber lo que piensa algún otro personaje.**_

_**-Dejadme muchos y hermosos reviews y no os cortéis en decidme en lo que puedo mejorar, me encanta saber lo que dice la gente, pero no sé si estaré respondiendo los estos días. (Hace nada me di cuenta de que se podían responder XD)**_

_**Muchiiiiisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegráis el día :3**_


	4. Capítulo 4 Amistad

Doce de la noche...Yellow se encontraba sentada encima de la cama, en el salón de la casa del gimnasio. En realidad era un sofá plegable, el cual Blue y ella habían colocado para poder dormir allí. El de Blue sólo estaba a medio metro, podían hablar si quisieran.

Hace unas horas había regresado al gimnasio después de la explosión en el bosque. Al llegar no tuvo tiempo de pensar, le dolía el cuerpo y la culpabilidad se había apoderado de ella. Curó a Green nada más llegar, lo que extrañamente le costó más de lo normal y acentuó su cansancio. En realidad tuvo que dejar a líder con un par de rasguños ya que la joven no podía con su alma, y como el castaño no puso objeciones, se fue a dormir a su habitación. Dormir para no pensar, para no sentirse culpable, para no agotarse haciendo planes sin sentido, para no hacerse más preguntas ni confundirse más de lo que ya estaba...En parte no le había gustado su actitud, no le gustaba mostrarse débil, cualidad probablemente aprendida de Green, pero entonces dudaba siquiera si se daba cuenta de sus acciones. Más tarde apareció Blue, después de que Green informara al profesor Oak de las últimas experiencias, su abuelo. No le hizo preguntas, tampoco hizo falta, los chicos se habían encargado de averiguarlo todo: la joven experta en evolución estaba intentando seguir las pistas del extraño muchacho del froslass, y no los había avisado para no ponerlos en peligro. Era la peor excusa que jamás había dicho, y eso que Blue era una experta en esas cosas, incluso había aprendido algo de ella. Tal vez pudiera hacerle preguntas esa noche, si alguna vez salía del baño claro. Y pensar que esa mañana estaba tan contenta por la visita de sus amigos, les había preparado el desayuno y todo...Tampoco pudo decirle las gracias a Green por salvarle, ni siquiera dijeron nada a la hora de la cena, cuando todo parecía más tranquilo. Y ahora faltaban dos compañeros, se sentía como si le hubieran quitado dos pequeños trozos de su existencia. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera atacado, si hubiera hecho caso a Red o al menos no haberse dejado llevar por las emociones, esos dos pokémon seguirían en el grupo. El enemigo había escapado bosque adentro, pero a causa de sus condiciones dudó que le hubiese podido alcanzar. El enemigo...Se le hacía raro llamarle así, pero ¿qué otro nombre se le ocurría? A estas alturas si no había parado ya se debía encontrar bastante lejos.

Tuvo que dejar de pensar cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse.

-¡Tachaaan!-Dijo Blue mientras salía del baño con un pijama puesto. Llevaba unos pantalones con pequeñas siluetas de las evoluciones de eevee, mientras que su camiseta tenía un dibujo de un pichu, pikachu y raichu durmiendo juntos. En el caso de Yellow era al contrario, la camiseta de volantes tenía un dibujo de todas las evoluciones de eevee colocadas en línea, mientras que sus pantalones eran los que poseían las siluetas de los pokémon eléctricos. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, solían hacer ese "cambio de pijamas" a menudo -Vamos, anímate, por lo menos unos minutitos antes de dormir, no queremos que tengas pesadillas raras con el tipo ese, ¿no?-

-Supongo que no- Suspiró la joven en respuesta, mientras sonreía a su amiga- ¿Qué hacías antes durante el ataque?

-¿Eh? - Dijo la castaña mientras la miraba confundia, o al menos intentándolo. Dios, la rubia había mejorado un montón, tendría que practicar sus excusas.- Vale...Jojojo, ya no se te escapa ni una ¿eh?, ¿Se me ha notado mucho?, ya se que Red no, ¿pero crees que Green se ha dado cuenta?

-Ha sido tu peor excusa, has tenido suerte de que nadie hacía mucho caso. Y bien, ¿Qué era?- Preguntó Yellow vencida por la curiosidad. Antes era sólo una sospecha, pero ahora que Blue lo había reconocido quería saberlo.

-No tan deprisa Yelly, no puedo decírtelo, aún no...Pero no te preocupes que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo mientras todo pasaba ¿eh?- Añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de desaprobación de su amiga.

-Está bien...- Terminó de decir, suspirando.

Blue se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer algo más para hacer a su amiga sentirse mejor. Estaba segura de que Yellow se encontraba ahora pensando en cómo recuperar a Pika y a Chuchu, o probablemente intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba aquel entrenador. Entonces se acordó de los pequeños detalles que decidió comprar en Sinnoh, bueno, mejor dicho, los que Platinum pagó. Los cogió de su bandolera amarilla.

-Mira, seguro que aún no me has preguntado cómo me fue el viaje, que mala amiga eres...- Dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras le acercaba a Yellow dos pequeñas pulseras, una azul y la otra amarilla. Eran simples pulseras trenzadas, con una piedrecita en el centro de cada una.

-Oh Blue...No tenías por qué...- Le dijo la rubia sanadora mientras las observaba con atención. "Típica respuesta de Yellow", pensó Blue.- Pero gracias.- Añadió sonriente.

-Oh querida, no hay de qué -Bromeó Blue mientras le tendía la pulsera azul. Era extraño, tal vez casualidad de la vida, tal vez no, pero el caso estaba en sus colores favoritos.

El color favorito de Yellow era el azul. No estaba segura del por qué, sólo sabía que el color suave que identificaba como libertad le agradaba. El cielo es azul, el océano también, ambos tan inmensos y llenos de posibilidades...Por parte de Blue, el agradable y alegre amarillo era su color de la suerte. Le instaba diversión, como si se animara al verlo. El sol que brillaba todos días, aún mas en verano, ese era su color. Ambas se pusieron sus pulseras correspondientes, eran muy diferentes, pero eso las hacía amigas, al fin y al cabo, no se puede completar un puzzle con dos piezas iguales.

-¿Dónde crees que estarán ahora?- Preguntó Yellow, cambiando de tema. Blue ya se esperaba esa clase de preguntas después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, no soy yo la que tiene esa 'conexión rara y especial" ¿no?- Dijo en respuesta, intentando volver a bromear.

-No siento nada. Es extraño, solía sentir toda la vida que había en el bosque, ahora sólo noto algo de dolor de vez en cuando, con suerte.- Eso en parte asustó a la castaña, ya que si no encontraban a los pikachus pronto, temía que su amiga escapara en un viaje sola para hayarlos.

-Mmm...Bueno, cuando Green te trajo ayer al gimnasio, Red y yo prometimos hacer lo posible para ayudar, así que, si la señorita puede aguantar una noche, empezaríamos a buscar pistas mañana.- Dijo animadamente mientras conseguía robarle otra sonrisa a la joven.

-¿Crees que estarán de acuerdo?-

-¿Quienes, los chicos?- Yellow asintió.- Por supuesto que estarán de acuerdo. Red haría lo que fuera por Pika, y Green...Bueno, no le queda más remedio si quiere protegerte, quiero decir protegernos, y si eso ya me encargo yo de que no haya discusiones.- Dijo con una risita traviesa.

-Vale... Y, bueno, si la señorita no se enfada antes de que tarde demasiado, ¿Qué tal por Sinnoh?- Mencionó la rubia siguiéndole el juego. En seguida la pregunta hizo que Blue se emocionara y empezara a contarle absolutamente todo sobre su viaje. Sobre lo fantásticos que eran los pokédex holders de allí y sobre los concursos pokémon. Todo, aunque en el fondo, la joven entrenadora seguía preguntándose cómo estarían sus dos pequeños amigos,sin poder evitar sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido y sintiéndose inútil, allí, sentada. Tampoco había olvidado sobre su amiga de ojos azulados, ¿qué habría estado haciendo?

* * *

_**Bueno ya sé que este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, menos interesante y todo eso, pero esque el caso de esta historia es que sé como empieza y cómo acaba, pero no mucho sobre lo de por medio. Necesitaba un capítulo que intercambiara opiniones sobre estos dos personajes, que demuestre algo de amistad y apoyo. Además, no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir por el cole, el día del padre (en España era hoy), y porque dentro de nada es el cumple de una amiga y le estamos preparando una fiesta unos cuantos compañeros. Tengo que avisar que puede que el siguiente lo tarde un poco, pero prometo avance en la historia. (Lo sientooo :( )**_

_**Preguntas timeee**_

_**1.¿Quién de estos querríais ver primero: Gold, Crystal, Silver o Sapphire, Ruby?**_

_**2.¿Cuál de estos pokémon: mew, xerneas, virizion, celebi o shaymin?**_

_**Gracias por los reviews: Go men123, BlackDream-Mery, Kamirin-chan, Blububu, Levy-123, Amethyst2000!**_


	5. Capítulo 5 Avanzando

Red se desperezó cansado por la mañana mientras bostezaba. No había dormido casi nada pensando en Pika, en dónde y cómo podría estar,y algo le decía que nadie había descansado bien después de todo lo ocurrido. Se levantó del sofá que tantos dolores le había dado, obviamente los sillones buenos se los tuvo que dejar a las chicas, obviamente, o mejor dicho porque Blue le había tirado de uno de ellos cuando estaba ya cerrando los ojos.

El primer indicio de vida por el gimnasio vino de la cocina, se asomó para encontrarse con la castaña a la cual culpaba por su mal sueño. Lo raro que ella se encontraba buscando entre la despensa, ¿Blue cocinando? Podía imaginarse una deliciosa comida de cinco estrellas, o bien el gimnasio ardiendo.

-¿Eh? Ah, ¡hola Red!- Dijo nerviosa mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para fijarse en el pelinegro que la miraba curioso.

-Buenos días Blue, ¿qué hacías? - Ver a Blue nerviosa e insegura es de lo más raro, ya que es ella la que suele divertirse viendo a los demás caer en esas situaciones.

-Ah, bueno...Ya sabes...¿Hoy íbamos de excursión no?-

-¿Eh?- Eso sólo lo hizo desorientarse más.

-Ay eres un olvidadizo...- Respondió la ojiazul recuperando el ritmo de siempre y recordando lo divertido que era ver al entrenador más poderoso de Kanto confundido. -Prometimos ayudar, pensé que tú nunca incumplías- Añadió, sabía que cuanto más tentativo sonase, más difícil para Red sería rechazar.

-¡Por supuesto! Y además tenemos que recuperar a Pika y a Chuchu cuanto antes -Contestó Red, ahora más decidido y olvidando a la castaña por unos instantes.

-Ese es el Red que conozco...- Dijo con una pícara sonrisa que hizo que el campeón se sonrojara lijeramente.

-Ah, pensé que nunca despertaríais- Habló una voz nueva, reconocida inmediatamente por los chicos.

-En realidad yo ya estaba despierta desde hace rato- Dijo Blue, algo burlona, no le gustaba que sus amigos la subestimaran en tonterías.

-Ya- Respondió Green. Blue decidió no hablarle durante unos minutos como castigo a su sarcasmo.-Si os interesa, Yellow ya está despierta. Al parecer ha conseguido dibujar un mapa del actual bosque, igual notáis algo raro.

El bosque, ese tipo se había internado lo más profundo bosque, el chico que los atacó. Red se sorprendió de lo temprano que la rubia se había levantado, supuso que tenía tantas ganas como él de recuperar a sus fieles compañeros. Por otra parte se dio cuenta de que Blue no parecía sorprendida por nada de la historia, así que supuso que Yellow también le habría contado todo. Cruzaron a la siguiente sala, había una alfombra en el suelo y varios papeles esparcidos por ella. Yellow se encontraba concentrada en dos de ellos, uno parecía absolutamente nuevo mientras que el otro lucía varias marcas de los pasados años. La chica los vio y sonrió hacia ellos, parecía cansada, pero decidida. Red se culpó a si mismo por no mostrar la misma actitud.

-Aquí Green... He señalado todos los escondites que conozco- Dijo dirigiéndose al líder de gimnasio. Cuando se acercaron a ver y a comparar las dos hojas de papel que poseía, ni Red ni Blue salían de su asombro.

-¿Eso es el bosque?- Preguntó Blue, para asegurarse. Miró las fechas de los mapas, uno era de hacía ya varios años, antiguo, de más o menos cuando ella misma nació, y el otro era actual. Supuso que sería el dibujo de Yellow, el cual estaba realmente bien hecho, pero eso no era lo que la había dejado en estado de shock, sino el tamaño del bosque, ya que se había expandido de una manera increíble.

Para empezar todos sabían que las plantas crecen, pero ese crecimiento era lento y silencioso. Sin embargo, ese bosque se había salido de la media, no había avanzado mucho de norte a sur, ya que si lo hubiera hecho se habría tragado las ciudades, pero les parecía imposible el cómo había conseguido expandirse de este a oeste. Al principio pensaron que estaba mal, que su amiga había cometido alguna equivocación y que podía haber trazado mal las líneas, pero al ver la cara seria de Green, todo quedaba claro.

Tanto Yellow como el castaño asintieron con la cabeza.

-Mm...Creo que necesito una explicación- Dijo Red, perdido.

-Pues siéntate que esto da para rato- Contestó el ojiverde. Blue se sorprendió así misma obedeciendo una orden.-Si queréis saber sobre el bosque, no tengo ni idea, pero lo que queda claro es que algo está ocurriendo allí. Pensaréis que ha crecido a lo largo de los años, pero en realidad esa expansión tan grande se ha dado a lo largo de las últimas semanas.-Al principio solo Yellow parecía creerlo, pero Green hablaba demasiado serio, más de lo normal. -De todas maneras la prioridad son vuestros pokémon, y apostaría a que ese chaval se fue por el bosque, por eso le pedí a Yellow que hiciera un mapa de todos los escondites que conociera, porque si ese chico es al menos un poco listo, dudo que se muestre en medio de un claro.- Parecía enfadado, y naturalmente nadie se quejó, el campo de batalla del gimnasio había quedado completamente destrozado.

Por otro lado , Yellow se preguntaba si los últimos pinchazos de dolor tendrían que ver con el crecimiento de su bosque, y si así era, esperaba que parase al menos durante los años que se había pasado, decidió no mencionar eso por ahora, aunque pudo notar los ojos de Green, el cual sabía que algo andaba mal, observándola. Pareció haberlo entendido, ya que no dijo nada. Mientras tanto Blue tenía otras cosas en mente, ¿Podría ser...? Si, estaba segura...Y por último, Red uniendo cabos cabos en su mente, quería recuperar a Pika, y de paso darle una lección al muchacho con un buen combate, pero aún no conocían la situación y si Green les había contado sobre el bosque, era por que le daba importancia.

-Bueno...Yo diré otra cosa que también está claro.-Empezó la amiga castaña.- Vamos a ir todos juntos a por los pikachus, zurramos al malo, averiguamos lo que pasa en el bosquecito y volvemos. Ah, y ayudamos a Green con su queridísimo gimnasio.-Añadió al ver la cara asesina de su compañero, que al igual que ella, era castaño. Yellow los miró divertida y a la vez preocupada, Blue solía intentar manipular a los chicos, pero con Green era imposible, sólo conseguía enfadarlo y que la ignorara por días. Solo el ojiverde y ella, puede que Silver también, eran capaces de aguantarla.

-¿Y cómo los encontramos? ¿Miramos escondite por escondite y ya? ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de siguen allí?- Preguntó Red, refiriéndose al bosque una vez más.

-No he señalado los más obvios, ni tampoco los más cálidos. Tal vez deberíamos empezar por algunas de las cuevas. Y sobre lo de estar seguros... Nadie lo está, pero creo poder notar algo desplazándose por el bosque, y es lo único que se nos ocurre por ahora.-Dijo Yellow, entrando en la conversación.

-Espera espera, ¿vamos a ir uno por uno mirando cada mínimo sitio buscando un chico que apenas sabe pelear correctamente? ¿Y por qué cálidos no?- Empezó a interrogar Blue, esto se estaba volviendo más confuso.

-Vale...La idea era separarnos para buscar al chico, ya que Green dijo que ninguno tendría problema en derrotarlo a solas. Por otra parte, ¿Es obvio no? Todos sus pokémon eran de tipo hielo, y ya sé que puede que tenga más de otros tipos ya que no hemos visto todos sus pokémon, pero mejor empezar por ahí ¿no?-Empezar por lo que tenían. No parecía una mala idea, puede que tardasen, pero era mejor que quedarse quietos sin hacer nada. Froslass, mamoswine, delibird...Cierto, eras todos del tipo hielo, pero aunque podía significar mucho también podía no significar nada en especial.

-Nos preparamos, vamos al bosque, nos separamos y buscamos al chico, el primero en encontrarlo que se encargue o intente avisar a los demás, miramos lo que pasa en el crecimiento de las plantas, y volvemos a arreglar el gimnasio, ¿alguien tiene dudas? -Explicó Green, reaparando la frase de Blue. Lo cierto es que en otra situación hubiera parecido que era el que mandaba, pero la realidad es que los planes del castaño eran los que más sentido tenían hasta ahora.

-Por mi estupendo -Dijo Red.- ¿Cuándo salimos?- Preguntó poniéndose en pie.

Todo fue interrumpido por un timbre. Yellow fue la primera en reaccionar y se acercó a la puerta, de las cuales había dos. El gimnasio de Green no solo contaba con su respectivo campo de batalla si no que por la parte de atrás, había un apartamento de varias habitaciones, por si el líder tenía que descansar allí. La rubia ya había pasado por allí demasiadas veces en su vida como para no conocer los pasillos.

-¿Si?- Dijo, abriendo la puerta. Se encontró frente a un hombre de mayor edad. Alto y ya anciano, de pelo blanco, aunque se podía ver que aún derrochaba energía y emoción. Yellow no estaba acostumbrada a verlo solo, pero para su sorpresa, lo estaba.

-¡Buenos días Yellow! Supongo que puedo pasar...- Yellow se avergonó de haberlo dejado tanto tiempo esperando fuera, obstaculizando la puerta.

-¡Oh, por supuesto profesor!- Dijo ella apartándose. Había personas que le imponían mucho respeto, y se podría que decir que la familia Oak eran varias de ellas. Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás.

-¿Abuelo?-Dijo Green, sorprendido. Le contó todo lo ocurrido a su familiar, pero no esperaba que fuese allí en persona.

-¡Hola profesor!- Saludaron tanto Red como Blue.

-Pensé que os interesaría algo de mi últimas investigaciones. -Empezó, mientras entraba en el edificio y andaba hacia...bueno, a lo que antes era un bonito decorado sitio para los combates...- Mientras Crystal y yo investigábamos sobre los pokémon del bosque, notamos algo extraño sobre su crecimiento y en todos los pokémon que habitaban en él o en sus alrededores.-Hubo diferentes reacciones por parte de los pokédex holders. Red se animó al escuchar el nombre de Crys, ya que eso significaba que Gold, el cual la seguía a todas partes, y Silver, el cual se encargaba de vigilar al pervetido, habrían venido con ella desde Jhoto. Blue se despertó del todo sabiendo que volvería a ver a su querido hermano, mientras que Green se mostró molesto ante la idea de tener a cierto pervertido cerca se su vivienda. Yellow, la cual era demasiado dulce como para sentirse agobiada por la compañía, se emocionó al saber que sus compañeros podrían estar cerca. Por otro lado la rubia se iba preocupando cada vez más por los extraños sucesos del bosque, y de cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.- Por cierto Blue, gracias por llamarlos. la castaña sonrió. ¿Acaso los había llamado ella? Parecía que el profesor y ella se entendían, por lo que Yellow supuso que si.

-Profesor...¿Cuándo vinieron los hólders de Johto exactamente?- Preguntó.

-Hace una semana más o menos, ¿por?- Eso hizo desaparecer las sospechas de Yellow, la cual creía por fin saber que se encontraba haviendo Blue durante el último ataque.

-Oh...Por nada, es sólo que me alegro de verlos, si es que podemos quedar porque...-

-Green me explicó todo el plan, no os preocupéis. Os dejaré marcharos en cuanto os cuente lo que descubrí, lo cual tampoco en mucho...-Explicó alegremente entendiendo lo que Yellow intentaba decir.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta llegar a la sala principal del gimnasio.

* * *

_**Ok...Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero ya avisé X3**_

_**Creo que para el siguiente también tardaré, aunque intentaré darme más prisa por vosotros :3:3**_

_**Como siempre, review y todo eso plz ^^!**_

_**•Personalidades...algunas las he cambiado un "poquito" para ajustarlas a la historia. Pero decidme lo que pensáis y todo eso ;3 Tranquilos, Blue será más pícara y Green menos malhumorado XD y Red tendrá participación.**_

_**•Primera mención de los pokédex holders de Johto en Kanto, no tardaréis en verlos (espero)**_

_**•Vale, llegó momento shipping...preferís el chosen o el lucky? A mi me gusta más el chosenshipping pero aquí vais tener influencia ;3**_

_**•Prof. Oak, no os preocupeis, lo pondré mas alegre en el siguiente shot XD**_

_**Si se os ocurren ideas no tengáis miedo de ponerlas que no como, ahora si, una vez más, Gracias por leer! 33**_


	6. Capítulo 6 Uniendo pistas

Green notó como si alguien le diera un patada en el estómago por haber dejado que un simple muchacho explotara media pared, y todo por preocupación a cierta persona. La miró indirectamente, era obvio que ocultaba algo, por lo menos era obvio para él ya que después de todo este tiempo ya la conocía lo suficiente. Hablaría con ella más tarde, ya que aún incluso quedaba por aclarar la caída del árbol.

-Interesante...Sobre esto no me contaste...Puedo intentar hacer algo mientras estéis fuera.-Dijo el profesor Oak mientras observaba sorprendido los daños.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo...-Dijo entonces Red, intentando no parecer estar metiendo prisa. El profesor le miró y sonrió.

-Todo en su momento, Red. Ahora sólo escuchad.- Dijo entonces dirigiéndose a ellos.-Algo está atacando el bosque desde dentro, y al parecer el método de crecimiento es algo como una "defensa" que él mismo ha desarrollado.-Yellow escuchó cada una de sus palabras. Defensa...Tiene sentido. ¿Y qué demonios está atacando el bosque? Tuvo un mal presentimiento. -Los pokémon se comportan muy sobrepotectores, Crystal y yo tuvimos problemas para avanzar, de hecho, de no ser por sus excelentes capturas, no lo habríamos conseguido.-Eso también le sorprendió a la rubia, los pokémon del bosque no eran agresivos ni violentos, a menos que se les molestara en cantidad. Dirigió una mirada rápida a sus amigos.

-Profesor... ¿Que crees que está pasando?-Preguntó Blue.

-Vine para explicaros esto, porque sabía que saldríais hacia allá, y quiero que tengáis cuidado. Obviamente también confío en que seáis capaces de descubrir lo que ocurre. -Dijo mientras miraba a cierta sanadora.

-Puedes fiarte de nosotros.-Contestó Red.

-Por supuesto que puedo. Será mejor que os déis prisa antes de que el chico del que me contaron decida buscar un mejor escondite, ¿no creéis?-

-Voy a prepararme.-Dijo el ojirrojo.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que respondió Blue antes de seguir el ejemplo del campeón.

-Gracias abuelo. Por casualidad, ¿No habrás visto a Gold y Silver últimamente...?- Dijo Green. Yellow los observó. La joven estaba esperando un momento para poder hablar con el ojiverde.

-Creo que deberías cerrar bien el gimnasio con llave, Green.-Respondió su familiar sarcásticamente.

-Lo suponía.-Contestó el otro.

-Yo también debería prepararme, pasaré aquí la noche y veré que se puede hacer por aquí.- Hizo una pausa para esta vez dirijirse a la rubia que esperaba a un lado paciente.-Tened cuidado, y Yellow, no te arriesgues demasiado.- Eso le dolió un poco a la sanadora. La veían como una chiquilla débil, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Intentó no deprimirse por el comentario y sonrió en modo de respuesta.

-No hay problema, y gracias.-Dijo Green.-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Empezó mientras el Profesor salía de la habitación.

-Claro.- Respondió la chica.

* * *

-Es muy agradable por parte de tu abuelo que se quede a arreglar esto un poco.-Dijo ella sonriendo mientras llegaban al despacho de Green, donde se encontraba todo el equipaje del castaño.

-Mi abuelo siempre es así, tampoco tiene por qué.-Respondió el chico mientras hacía una selección de pokéballs. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Oye...¿Crees que todo está bien ahí fuera?- Preguntó la rubia. ¿Para qué preguntar? Las cosas no estaban bien, y tenía el presentimiento de que iban a peor por momentos.

-No estoy seguro, aunque creo que eso deberías decírmelo tú.-Eso incomodó un poco a Yellow, ¿por donde empezaba a explicar? Quería contarle sobre las punzadas de dolor, el chico, como de culpable se sentía por lo de los pikachus...Green siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para ella, y sabía que podía confiarle todos sus problemas, aun así seguía confusa por las últimas experiencias. Miró la expresión del chico, sólo para asegurarse de que aún no se hubiera cansado de su inseguridad.-Empezemos por lo del otro día, nunca te he visto desequilibrarte en una rama, ¿lo sabías?-

Empecemos...

-No estoy segura de cómo explicarlo... Sólo sé que sentí como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar, dolió mucho, debí desmayarme por eso...-Green la miró con ojo crítico, como esas veces después de los combates para luego explicarle qué había hecho mal.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que puede ser?- Sabía que la chica tenía alguna pista, pero que aún no estaba segura del todo y por lo tanto no quería compartirla.

-Pues...-Respondió. "Yellow despierta", se dijo a sí misma.-El bosque. No estoy segura de qué es, pero tal vez podría ser por lo que nos dijo tu abuelo.-

-Lo sospechaba, pero, ¿desde cuándo te desmayas por él? Supongo que algo complicado está pasando ahí fuera, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué no puedes sentirlo? Es como si tan sólo pudieras sentir el dolor, la parte negativa del asunto.-

Vaya, sabía que Green era listo y que la conocía bien, pero no esperaba que acertase de lleno.

-Lo único que puedo decir con seguridad, es que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. Normalmente podría describir la gravedad del asunto tan sólo haciendo un esfuerzo, pero ahora siento como si la conexión que tenía con mi bosque, quiero decir, con el bosque verde...-Corrigió avergonzada.-...se estuviera rompiendo poco a poco. Sé que hay algo ahí dentro, y tu abuelo confirmó las sospechas.

Ahí estaba. Era increíble cómo de seria podía verse Yellow cuando las cosas se tornaban mal.

-Nos estamos perdiendo. Dices que puedes sentir una presencia en el bosque, sin embargo no puedes saber con seguridad dónde o qué es lo que pasa.-

-...Si, supongo que suena patético...-

-Sólo hay que atar un par de cabos. Algo está atacando el bosque desde dentro, según mi abuelo, y eso te causa dolor, obviamente por la conexión que tenéis. Después dices que crees que esa conexión se está rompiendo poco a poco...-

-Me costó curarte ayer.-Añadió la chica.

-Lo noté. Pero yo digo, ¿no será tal vez que esos ataques sean la cusa de que se esté debilitando tu conexión con el bosque?- Yellow meditó la pregunta.- Tal vez haya muchas más posibildades, y de todas maneras podemos arreglarlo, pero, ¿crees poder aguantar hasta entonces?- Otra punzada de dolor, aunque ésta era diferente. ¿Tan débil la veían? Y su profesor y hermano mayor, aquel chico que tanto admiraba...Pensó si los otros dirían lo mismo de ella. Podía callar el dolor perfectamente.

-C-Claro...-Fue lo único que salió.

-Bien, y ahora el otro asunto, ¿quién demonios es el chico que me ha destrozado medio gimnasio? De esta no sale vivo.- Yellow no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cuál la animó un poco.

-Probablemente forma parte de una organización que conspira contra ti.-Dijo ella. Aunque en ese momento no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

-Entonces supongo que habrá que formar otra que conspire contra él.-Contraatacó el castaño mientras le tocaba el turno de sonreír, un turno que no parecía llegarle a menudo. Yellow se pregunto si era la única a la que le producía cosquillas en su estómago. Decidió no contar nada sobre los malos presentimientos que se encendían en su interior cuando aquel muchacho estaba cerca y olvidar los comentarios que hirieron su orgullo.- Dejémoslo así por ahora y vayamos a prepararnos como los otros.-Dijo el ojiverde como si estuviera leyendo su pensamiento.

-Está bien.-

Ya saliendo de la habitación, mientras Yellow se dirigía a coger sus cosas, una castaña de ojos azules la esperaba en el pasillo con una de esas pícaras miradas que la rubia tanto extrañaba, y a la vez odiaba.

-Vaya vaya, mi Yellow va madurando.- Dijo Blue sonriendo cada vez más al ver como la cara de su compañera se tornaba de un color rojizo poco a poco.

-No era lo que dices, solo estábamos hablando, y lo sabes.- Respondió la otra intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

-Eres la única que puedes entrar al gimnasio sin permiso.-

-Como si eso fuera un gran avance.-

-Vamos Yelly no sólo eso, eres la única aprendiz que ha llegado a aceptar, incluso es capaz de dejar el trabajo por ayudarte en lo que sea. Y no sólo eso, te tiene respeto, y eso que estamos hablando de Green, también...-

-¡Blue!- Yellow estaba casi del mismo color que el mismísimo nombre del campeón de Kanto, el cuál las esperaba en la habitación a la que se dirijían.

-Jojojo vamos vamos que no es para tanto...-

Unos quince minutos después, todos se encontraban en el pasaje que separaba el bosque de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Se habían despedido del profesor Oak y ya habían sacado a varios de los pokémon. Mientras que los chicos buscarían por el aire, montador sobre charizard y Aero, las chicas se encontraban a lomos de Dody y Ditty, el cuál se había transformado en una réplica exacta del pokémon de la sanadora del grupo. Blue jamás se hubiera negado a una aventura con sus amigos, y tenia otras razones por las que debería estar allí. Por parte de Green, él quería encontrar y regañar a aquel chico, y así poder también vigilar a cierta rubia de cerca y poder acabar con el asunto del bosque. Ya estaban listos.

* * *

_**Vale, no sé como he sacado tiempo para hacer este capítulo, además de que había tantas cosas sueltas que aún me cuesta mucho unirlo todo. Aprovechó para decir que somos dos personas haciendo la historia: yo hice el primero, ella (es una amiga) hizo el segundo, yo el tercero, ella el cuarto y el quinto, ya que yo no pude, y al final hice éste. De todas maneras soy yo la que dirije la cuenta, pero me dijo que le encantaría que le pusieráis algo en el próximo capítulo (el cual lo hará ella porque estoy realmente ocupada). Podéis llamarla Menchu (es un nombre con una larga historia XD).**_

_**En fin, en este capítulo quise dejar claro más o menos la relación GreenxYellow y Yellow y Blue, ya que estoy pensando en darle algo de protagonismo a Red en los próximos (el pobrecito se está quedando fuera).**_

_**Chan chan chaaaan... pronto aparecerán mas dex hólders!**_

_**Y bueno, ya sabéis que reviews y esas cosas que me gustan tanto, y no dudéis en darme ideas de lo que sea si se os ocurre algo bueno ;3 por favor corregidme en lo que sea, no muerdo ni nada y y he visto alguna falta en los otros capis OoO.**_

_**Ahora si...preguntas time!**_

_**• Necesito más votos para el chosenshipping o el luckyshipping, cuál os gusta más?**_

_**• Necesito nombres para el chico/muchacho/joven! Ya me dieron una idea que me gustó bastante, pero si se os ocurren más, adelante.**_

_**• O°O esto es una idea un poco crazy, pero por si acaso necesito votos, alguno de vosotros estaría interesado en ver a Lance en la historia? (Grantedshipping fan detected XD) En mi opinión sería un NO, pero hay gente que me lo está pidiendo, os dejó votar!**_

_**• Avance: Pokémon Blanco/Negro fanfic O°O!**_

_**Ya está todo por ahora, muchas gracias por todo! **_


End file.
